los como y los porque
by yaoist secret
Summary: las naciones pueden ser muy chismosas cuando estan aburridas one shot FrUk. nada eplicito fluff y no hay otras parejas. es mi primer Fruk les pido paciencia y consideracion. mencion de franciaXJeanne D'Arc


los cómo y los por qué

advertencia: mi primer fic fruk. paciencia

capitulo único

_sería más fácil saber cuando comienza una historia de amor si solo se dignasen a decir "erase una vez" sin embargo, uno debe de estar adivinando constantemente cuando, como y porque las personas se enamoran, y la mayoría de las veces no hay mayor explicación, y el inicio no parece claro. es entonces, cuando otros comienzan a hablar, y a medida que más se habla, más se deforma, todo se convierte en un sin sentido, sobre todo si pasan siglos de boca en boca._

….

….

-:- y?! entonces como fue al final la historia?- sealand estaba impaciente, aunque nadie parecía interesado en seguirle al conversación, aunque escuchaba lo que las otras naciones decían.  
-:- supongo que era un modo de no sentir que una muchacha estaba pudiendo más que sus hombres… pobrecita…- reflexionó Austria.  
-:- que tenia de malo que fuera mujer!?- dijo Hungría molesta, aunque era claro para cualquiera que era "lo malo".  
-:-no me interrumpan!- dijo América mientras intentaba recordar donde había quedado- donde estaba?... ah, claro! Jeanne de arco era temible peleando, y se acercaba a los ingleses y les decía "este pueblo es demasiado pequeño para los dos"- tiene sus manos cerca de sus caderas como si fuese a sacar un par de revólveres, rememorando la típica frase de los westerns-  
-:- cabeza hueca no fue así!- se quejó cuba ante lo que decía el norteamericano.  
-:- cállate, yo estoy contando la historia- insistió el americano y se echó a reír-  
-:- pero que paso al final con Jeanne D'Arc?- preguntó Italia del norte- no pudieron solo haberle hecho pagar por las cosas que rompió y enviarla a casa?... estoy seguro que no tenía la intención de hacer daño a nadie…- Romano le dio un coscorrón a su hermano-  
-:- si le decían "la espada de dios" es normal que Inglaterra-san se sintiese preocupado por su presencia, además que si era una "enviada de dios" podía desmoralizar a las tropas que se enfrentasen con ella…- analizó Japón.  
-:- que tenía de importante Jeanne D'Arc que no tuviesen otros soldados?-preguntó curioso el chino, después de todo él vivía muy lejos y nunca le había prestado mayor atención al conflicto, o a los rumores.  
-:- ha ha ha! ella tenía poderes! por eso lograba victorias cuando tenía que pelear!- el americano agitaba los puños, ya la mitad de los oyentes habían dejado de prestar atención a su relato, salvo por unos pocos.  
-:-eso se llama estrategia militar!- acotó el alemán que había estado escuchando en silencio, ya que el italiano aprecia muy pendiente de la historia.  
-:- pero tu viviste muchos años al cuidado de Inglaterra… ¿nunca le preguntaste exactamente porque lo hizo?- preguntó Rusia y dejó callado al americano. que lo miró primero a él y después a todos los que le escuchaban.  
antes de que estados unidos pudiese dar una respuesta vieron entrar a Inglaterra a salón, al parecer este les había escuchado, cosa que no era difícil con los gritos de su antigua colonia.  
-:- muchos ingleses murieron también en esa guerra… no veo porque hacer tanto hincapié en una sola persona…- suspiró algo molesto- chismosos…- espetó tomando asiento.  
-:- entonces nos puedes contar como fue?- preguntó Rusia sin pelos en la lengua, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, sobre todo al propio inglés, que se paró de un salto abandonando al silla que ni había alcanzado a calentar con su cuerpo.-  
-:- ya dejen eso! no es gracioso!- miró al americano con cierto recelo y luego al resto- pffft! no puedo creer que el hayan creído lo que sea que Alfred les haya dicho… son todos unos crédulos! mejor me voy, hasta que lleguen todos!- salió apurado de ahí, el ruso alzó sus hombros al ser ahora el centro de las miradas-  
-:- solo quería escuchar la historia de primera mano, la versión de América ya me estaba aburriendo…  
-:-solo te faltaría ir a preguntarle a Francia..- dijo china sobándose la frente.  
-:-por favor china… no le de ideas..- dijo Lituania por lo bajo.

…

….

-:- parece que la conciencia pesa más con los años verdad?...- España se le acerca a Inglaterra desde la espalda.  
-:- de que hablas!?- dijo el ingles frunciendo el seño-  
-:- estaba en el salón mientras todos hablaban… se nota que aun te duele lo que el hiciste a Francis.  
-:- era una guerra y no había anda de especial… punto…- resopló molesto.  
-:- si no te duele por lo que le hiciste… seguro que te duele porque no lograste lo que querías… al contrario, la hiciste inmortal…  
-:- también quieres una guerra de los cien años!? - ya estaba irritado, y que fuese el español el que se acercase a darle clases de moral le molestaba mucho más.  
…

…

el tema aparecía haberse olvidado, y pro suerte Arthur pudo irse a la cama después de un agitado día de trabajo, se acomodó en su lecho, buscando dormir mientras la chimenea le brindaba calor y en cuanto cerro los ojos le volvieron esas escenas del pasado. de ese día, hablando con su cautiva.  
*flashback*  
-:-no seas tonta, renuncia a Francia y a esta guerra y no será necesari….  
-:- por que me pides que renuncie a Francis?... no debieses pedirme que renuncie a mi destino de llevar a los franceses a la victoria?...- la muchacha y la nación hablaban con barrotes de pro medio, sin embargo al jovencita no parecía tener el mínimo de miedo, y hablaba convencida-  
-:- me importa muy poco tu palabrería sobre tu destino…  
-:- solo quieres que renuncie a Francia?... no puedo.- dijo seria- porque no es una decisión que yo deba tomar. yo le pertenezco desde que nací… y por él soy capaz de cualquier sacrificio… no me harás temer…  
-:- las naciones somos inmortales… que crees que hará Francia cuando tu mueras? crees que se quedará solo?- metió la mano a través de las rejas y le sujetó al quijada con fuerzas, atrayéndola contra los barrotes.  
-:- no lo sé, ni es mi asunto, pero yo estaré para él mientras siga respirando…- intentaba mantenerse firme, pero Juana solo era una adolescente y la mirada llena de odio del ingles le congelaba las entrañas del miedo.  
-:- me aseguraré de que no sigas respirando entonces!- dijo soltándola de repente y marchándose.  
*fin del flashback*

se sentó de repente y se tomó al cabeza, ¿Por qué regresaba todo eso a él? ¿Por qué ahora?. siempre había visto al idiota del vino tan feliz con esa muchacha, que cuando la capturó no pudo contener esos deseos de hacerla añicos.  
…

…

Francia estaba leyendo un libro mientras dejaba la televisión haciendo ruido, pues no le estaba prestando atención, aunque tampoco a la lectura, pasaba las paginas apenas mirándolas, y es que se había enterado de las cosas que se habían hablado en su ausencia en al reunión. quizás era momento de superarlo de una vez y para siempre…. pero simplemente no era algo tan sencillo.

*flashback*  
-:-al principio creí que lo decías en broma, pero de verdad piensas salir a pelear? no es necesario.. me las apaño muy bien…- dijo nervioso acercándose a la muchacha, y apoyándole las manos en los hombros  
-:- y se que te las "apañas bien"… - acercó su mano al francés, peor no le acaricio, retirándola despacio- pero tengo al voluntad y la fuerza para hacerlo….- miró al suelo, ambos se quedaron en silencio y Francis tembló un poco al escucharla respirar. temía algún día volver a verla y no escucharla respirar.- alcánzame mi espada…- se alejó de repente, porque sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo no querría partir a luchar-  
-:-Jeanne… podrías por lo menos pensarlo?... quédate a mi lado….- el francés dudo y tomó despacio la espada, pero no se atrevió a dársela. entonces la muchacha al tomó por la fuerza y salió rápido de ahí.  
*fin del flashback*  
-:-… creo que debí haberla detenido…. porque no pude?... lo siento - cerró el libro y en vez de guardarlo prolijamente lo arrojó en la chimenea y se puso de pie. pensar en ella le daba insomnio, igual que cuando estaba viva, pero por otro motivo…. observó el papel envuelto en las llamas y a pesar de que quería no podía retirar la vista. podía ver como se extinguía lentamente le puso de la vida de ese libro, hasta que se hizo imposible d distinguir entre los leños que alimentaban su chimenea. cuando de repente suena el teléfono, no estaba de ánimos de contestar, peor quien fuera, tenía la urgencia de llamar a esas altas horas de la noche.  
-:- diga?..- se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Inglaterra del otro lado del teléfono. ¿Por qué justo ahora que era lo que menos deseaba?- me gustaría hablar contigo Inglaterra pero ya viste la hora que es?  
-:- estúpido! de que te quejas? si contestaste tan rápido tu también estabas despierto!...  
-:- claro, siempre estoy despierto si es para fastidiarte- se le burlo, esa calma que parecía tener siempre era lo que le permitía hablar con el ingles y con varios países después de tantas cosas vividas.  
-:-no digas eso en voz alta! maldita rana!-  
-:- que acaso quieres pelear hooligan?-parecía que otro conflicto sin sentido iniciaría, ese tipo de escaramuzas que estallaban por nada y así de rápido acababan, era casi como apretar una esfera anti stress, no permitía que ningún enojo se guardase, era bueno par ano explotar.  
-:- ca..cállate!- el inglés apretó su teléfono con fuerzas y se sonrojó- quería hablar en serio contigo….  
-:- ah?...- Francis se quedó en silencio unos instantes y titubeó antes de dar una respuesta, hablando suavemente y mirando al piso- bueno, creo que entonces puede esperar hasta mañana ¿no?  
-:- es que…. podría olvidarlo mañana… ¿puedo ir ahora a tu casa?  
-:- eh? olvídalo!.. ya estoy en pijama y no me levantaré solo para atenderte!- dijo intentando de disuadirlo de que fuera. acaso el ingles tenía acceso a sus pensamientos?  
-:- bien, entonces no te diré nada bastardo del vino!- colgó resopló molesto.  
-:-…-Francia dejo el teléfono descolgado y se encaminó hasta su cuarto, sentándose en la cama, peor incapaz de acostarse.  
*flashback*  
-:- capturaron a Jeanne… - se lo habían comunicado tan simplemente y lejos de cualquier formalidad, le daba la esperanza de que estuviesen jugando con él.  
-:-… ella…  
-:-….no el perdonaran la vida Francis…  
-:- tengo que hablar con Inglaterra…- solo ahí su cuerpo reaccionó para huir de ese salón, fue a por un caballo, lamentablemente sus guardias en lugar de protegerlo le cerraron el paso, dejándole atónito. parecía que no sería capaz de verla de nuevo ni de salvarla; intentó empujarlos, peor fue simplemente imposible, ninguno s e movió ni un milímetro  
*fin del flashback*  
escuchó un ruido abajo. peor cuando quiso reaccionar vio al puerta de su cuarto abierta ya l ingles entrando.  
-:- no puedes irte a dormir dejando la puerta sin cerrojo!- dijo el ingles con su abrigo en la mano. había salido tan apurado de su casa que tenía aun el pijama-  
-:- no viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso verdad?...- Francis intentó no mirarlo, ahora no se sentía con ánimos de pelear, pero tampoco quería seguir abriendo sus heridas recordando cosas que ya no podían cambiarse.  
-:- sabes que si? y para ver que te laves los dient…- se quedó en silencio, reconocía a al perfección esa cara, cerró la puerta del cuarto y se apoyo en esta, era la forma de decirse a sí mismo que no había salida, que era momento de hablar.

ambos se quedaron e n silencio varios minutos, solo un mecanismo de reloj les recordaba cuanto tiempo estaba pasando. ninguno de los dos miraba más allá del piso, como si se estuviesen esperando a que esa sensación horrible simplemente se fuera.

Arthur se acercó unos pasos hasta Francis, peor este ni se inmutó, carraspeó para llamarle la atención, pero tampoco hubo respuesta, apenas le vio fruncir el seño un poco más, pero cuando intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro fue cuando la voz del francés le detuvo en seco.

-:- di lo que tengas que decir y vete, esto y ocupado tratando de dormir  
-:- …. de verdad era tan especial?- preguntó en un susurró, esperando que el otro país no lo hubiese oído.  
-:-aun lo es… si viniste a preguntar eso después de tantos años… pudiste haber esperado hasta mañana.- caminó hasta su tocador, mirando el espejo podía ver a Arthur a través del reflejo y no estaba obligado a verle a la cara.  
-:-… la amabas?- antes de que Francia conteste el inglés continua- la amabas a pesar de que sabías de que moriría pronto…  
-:-supongo que eso te daba permiso de acabar con ella… gracias pro al explicación…-  
-:- no seas idiota! estoy tratando de pedirte disculpas!  
-:- muy tarde!... a estas alturas, hubiese preferido que no me las pidieses!- se volteo el francés, acortando al distancia que antes había creado, la mirada de este era tan intensa que Inglaterra estaba tentado en bajar la mirada- si estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste… quiere decir que murió en vano….- el ingles no pudo mantener sus ojos en los ajeno y pegó al mirada l suelo.- la hiciste quemar como si fuese una bruja! y ahora me dices que lo lamentas!- las manos del francés aferraron con fuerza la ropa del ingles, al que sacudió un poco, quería acomodarle las ideas a golpes, y si era una mala broma quería que se terminase ahora.  
-:- claro que lo lamento idiota! si era una niña!- dijo el inglés soltándose del agarre, un botón de su pijama se cayó al suelo- era apenas una niña y aun tenía mucho por hacer.. crees que no me lo dije mientras la veía pedirle a dios que al protegiese?...  
-:- por el contrario te veías muy orgulloso en ese entonces… disfrutabas de su sufrimiento!..  
-:- como ella disfrutaba del mío mientras ocupaba toda tu atención con esas cuantas victorias!

de nuevo el cuarto quedó en silencio, el inglés se dio cuenta muy tarde que ya había abierto al boca de más. mientras que el francés lo miraba sorprendido, sin acabar de creer lo que había oído,  
-:- no entendía que al quitarla del camino en realidad la hacía inmortal… y serpia siempre esa piedra con la que me harías tropezar…- confesó el ingles apretando los puños.  
-:- …yo no quería qué ella siguiese peleando… porque siempre temí… el día en que tuviese que despedirme de ella… el día en que ella me odiaría…  
-:-odiarte _wine bastard?_... a ella no le importaba morir pronto si podía significar algo para ti…  
-:- por eso Jeanne un día iba a odiarme… porque a pesar de eso yo acabaría por elegirte a ti que nunca tendrás un gesto noble hacia mí!...

Francis volvió a avanzar, decidido hasta el ingles, su seño fruncido le hicieron temer al más bajo recibir su merecido, por ello retrocedió los tres pasos que el quedaban hasta que la pared le tocó la espalda, y apenas levantó el rostro listo para un golpe, se topó en efecto con los labios ajenos sobre su boca, y las manos de este apoyándose en la pared, evitándole escapar.

en su interior se habían revolucionado tantas cosas, ahora sentía él que le estaban encendiendo una hoguera a sus pies porque algo le quemaba por dentro, y ardía desgarrándole, no podía definir esa sensación con ningún sentimiento, y cuando sintió algo de alivio fue al sentir su cara humedecida por sus propias lagrimas, que estaban tan calientes como el dolor que le había comido el pecho hacia un momento, abrió tímidamente la boca, dejando que su amante escurriese su lengua en aquella cavidad, permitiéndole besarlo a sus anchas, había mucho pelo en su rostro e intentó hacerlo a un lado con unas caricias, y en cuanto toco la mejilla ajena sintió las lagrimas del francés, pero simuló no haberlas descubierto, dejando al melena ajena en ese sitio y bajando sus manos, para estrechar despacio un abrazo.

no decían una palabra, y en parte mejor, porque anda que pudieran decir les haría mejor. no quedaba más opción que seguir besándose, y acariciándose, sus respiraciones hacían un ruido muy bajo mientras intentaban oxigenarse sin separarse demasiado. Francia le desabrochó despacio el pijama al ingles, dejándolo deslizar por los hombros ajenos hasta que la parte superior cayó al piso, sus manos cálidas acariciaban despacio el torso del más bajo, sintiendo como este se estremecía por el contacto. después de tanto tiempo luchando en contra de sus deseos, en contra de su corazón, parecía que podía sincerarse, apretó un poco más el abrazo y sus manos comenzaron también a acariciar el cuerpo que había esperado tocar hacia tantos siglos, era realmente difícil resistirse a hacer lo que uno deseaba desde hacia tanto, no había nada que lo impidiese, solo un poco de su inseguridad normal, peor incluso esta se doblaba a los pies del francés, que conseguía desconectar sus sentidos y despertarlos al mismo tiempo. se sintió despacio dirigido a la cama de Francis, y todo estaba bien, pero tenía esa duda que le carcomía la cabeza, Arthur intentaba ahogarla con placer, quitando al ropa al otro lo más pronto que podía, sin embargo el galo se tomaba su tiempo, entonces aun a costa de arruinarlo todo quise liberarse de ese peso.  
-:- cuando me hagas el amor esta noche… pensarás en mi o en _Jeanne D'arc?_...- trago saliva, entonces sintió como jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja y luego un susurro.  
-:-Je t'aime Angleterre…  
- el inglés cerró los ojos despacio, disfrutando de esas palabras, aunque lamentándose un poco el haber hecho semejante pregunta, pero la preocupación duró poco, esas caricias tan suaves se sentían tan bien que se sentía entusiasmado en regresarlas.  
las sabanas despacio se iba haciendo a un lado, no querían interferir a los amantes, encontrándose como después de una larga tormenta, no se volvió a pronunciar nada más, salvo por esporádicas palabras sueltas, llenas de cariño, de placer.. de ese silencio roto, que las hacia tan especiales.

…

-:-otra vez esos dos que no llegan al junta..- se quejó el chino por lo bajo, no era que estaba especialmente apurado para regresar a su casa, pero definitivamente era incomodo acabar formando parte de los chismes que las naciones más jóvenes empezaban por mera curiosidad.  
-:-es verdad… sería bueno que no terminaran de contar la historia…- dijo Rusia mientras acomodaba sus papeles.  
-:- deberían dejar esos asuntos en paz..- dijo el austriaco acomodándose los lentes.  
-:- pero, como que tu también estabas escuchando ayer no?... es como que no tienes criterio- el polaco se rio un poco, después de todo, no tenia problemas en admitir que adoraba el chisme.- además América nos estaba contando al historia no? como sigue?  
-:-eh… bueno…- Alfred ya no quería hablar del tema, siempre hablaba primero y pensaba después, por ello tarde había comprendido que había abierto la boca de más en asuntos quizás aun sensibles para su antiguo tutor-…  
-:- dejaron ir a _Jeanne_ verdad?... en su lugar quemaron un tronco…. eso sería un buen final no?- dijo Italia del norte un poco nervioso, las historias en al que alguien moría le parecían muy tristes-  
-:- cabeza hueca claro que no fue eso lo que paso!- dijo romano dándole un coscorrón, aunque por dentro también le ponían triste cuando en las historias se hablaba de que alguien moría-  
-:- …

-:- cuanto misterio…- dijo Rusia, parecía ser el único que aun no notaba que el silencio que ponía el americano era realmente uno tenso-ahora será una historia espías?... esas me gustan más…  
-:- lo que pasó después…. es que algo se murió junto con la pobre Juana de Arco…- dijo España que había permanecido en silencio, peor que creyó que era hora de aportar un poco mas de luz en el asunto, antes de que la avalancha se hiciera aun más grande.- uno de ellos recibiría una herida mortal en ese sitio en que no afecta a nuestro pueblo, pero que nos arde para siempre, y el otro perdió una parte valiosa de si mismo… que se puede encontrar de nuevo… siempre y cuando s e pueda sanar la vieja herida del otro….  
-:- y eso es bueno?... o es malo?- preguntó veneciano.  
-:- si bastardo! explícate mejor!- dijo romano llamado por su curiosidad natural, o por su romanticismo encubierto.  
-:- no lo sé… solo me di cuenta que desde ese día dinamitaron todos los puentes que los comunican con los demás… ninguno de los dos volvió a ser el mismo…

la respuesta había sido ambigua y quizás había dejado más incertidumbres que respuestas. y en ese silencio de confusión al puerta se abrió y entró Inglaterra discutiendo con el francés.  
-:- ya deja de fastidiarme! consíguete una vida!- alejaba lo más que podía a Francis que lo empujaba a su vez.  
-:- tu mal gusto me distrae!... si fueses más elegante le agradarías a la gente!  
-:- yo le agrado a la gente!- parecía que sería otra reunión "normal" en la asamblea de las naciones unidas. y que todo lo que se había hablado, bueno o malo solo habían sido palabras.

-:- Alfred.. cuando te quedaste callado, fue por algo en especial? - le preguntó España por lo bajo  
-:-Inglaterra supo siempre que se había precipitado y exagerado… lo lamentaba de verdad  
-:- lo sé… - por qué crees que Francia siempre se ha mantenido cerca?.- el americano lo miró sin entender del todo, hasta que Antonio le señaló como por debajo de la mesa Francis dejaba su mano pendular a la espera que el ingles la sujetase, y segundos después Arthur bajaba su mano también y le correspondía, aunque no se miraban, peor sus manso estaban sujetas muy firmes, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

:::::::fin::::

bueno.. hacía mucho que no escribía un one-shot…  
esto es sobre todo un gran desafío para mí, porque el Fruk es una de mis parejas menos favoritas, se que se ven bien juntos y tiene mucha historia de su lado, pero no lo sé, aun no puedo hacerlos míos…. estoy conforme con lo que logré para ser mi primer fruk…  
por eso quiero criticas de que les pareció a ustedes.  
se que les di demasiado protagonismo a personajes secundarios a la historia de amor, me hago responsable, pero bueno XDDD gajes del oficio.  
bueno va dedicado a una amiga que me metió fruk hasta por las narices… y bueno en parte gracias a eso decidí dejar de lado ese tabú que tenía y lanzarme a hacer algo!  
/u/2613137/alma-schmetterling este one shot dedicado a ti o333o


End file.
